


Invisibility

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Briefly fem! Merlin, Canon Era, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Invisibility, Kissing, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur, Only to Gwaine tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Gwaine thinks the curse is amazing, until he sees how badly it affects Merlin
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 381





	Invisibility

This was, if Gwaine was honest, one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Sure, it was a curse that had been sent his way by a particularly aggressive sorcerer, and at the time, it hurt. It had been aimed at Lancelot, and the Knight was far too shocked by the fact the lovely lady turned into a scary Witch, so Gwaine went to shove him out of the way. Unfortunately, the beam of light hit him instead, and Gwaine promptly found himself flying back into a tree.

They had been on a mission to one of the bordering villages, supposed to be checking in on the citizens after they were attacked in a bandit raid. Lancelot had been given the honour of leading the Knights, bestowed upon him by Arthur. The King had a soft spot for the noble, and considering Leon was too busy with the new recruits, Lancelot had been the next best option.

Of course, Gwaine had teased him for it on the entire journey. Percival and Elyan joined in occasionally, Peter and Kay staying quiet. They had made it to the Village, dealt with the citizens and were on there way back when the sorceress had struck.

Skip forward to the part where Gwaine was standing right in front of Lancelot’s face, waving his arms but unable to be seen.

‘Lance, we need to get back to Arthur. Maybe Morgana can tell us where the Sorceress took him.’ Percival was looking to the tree that Gwaine had hit, before he’d apparently vanished. Obviously that wasn’t true, he was right here.

Invisibility. He thought of all the pranks he could play, grinning and rubbing his hands together with mischief, before realising if he didn’t get back on his horse soon they would lead it away. He climbed up, the horse nickering softly, Lancelot throwing a guilty look.

‘He’ll be alright, Lance.’ Elyan placed a hand on Lancelot’s shoulder, the Knight looking terrified. Gwaine was a little annoyed, if he was honest. He was the one that they thought was missing, yet Lance got all the sympathy? For all they knew, he could be in the evil lair of a Witch right now.

The ride back was uneventful, Gwaine plotting all the mischief he could cause with the Princess when they got back. Hopefully, when he eventually decided to tell Morgana that he was still here, it would take her a little while to reverse the spell. Just long enough for him to have some fun.

When Lancelot told Arthur, the King went very pale. Gwaine would have seared the image into his mind so he never forgot it, had it not been for Merlin’s reaction.

To say he had a complicated relationship with the manservant would be accurate. Merlin was, without a doubt, his closest friend. His family. Slightly more than that, if Gwaine could stop chickening out at the last moment. He got to the point where he was about to state that his flirtations had somehow gotten very serious in the months they had known each other, but then he panicked.

Merlin wobbled where he stood, eyes going as wide as saucers, and Gwaine took a step forward. Before he could say anything, the manservant was gone, walking out of the room without being excused, but nobody seemed surprised.

‘He’ll hate me.’ Lancelot looked miserable, and Arthur rose from his throne to walk across, placing a hand on his shoulder.

‘We’ll find Gwaine. Percival, fetch Morgana and fill her in on what happened. Elyan, send word to Guinevere.’ Gwaine walked away from them, going in the direction of the Physician’s home. He made it just in time to slip through the door, finding Merlin pacing the room.

‘Merlin…’

‘Apparition, Gaius! That’s strong Magic!’ Gwaine had never seen Merlin look so terrified. His eyes were wide, hands trembling slightly, and Gaius was staring at him in worry.

‘He’ll be alright, my boy. If anyone can figure it out…’

‘What if I can’t? It’s _Gwaine_.’ His emphasis on the Knight’s name made Gwaine’s heart speed up slightly. Merlin had frozen, hands clenched into fists, but he was still panicking. He was about to move closer, to make his presence known and to reassure Merlin, but the manservant was rushing up to his room and returning with a book.

A spellbook.

‘If I can’t perform an apparition spell, then…’

‘Merlin! Have faith, you and the Lady Morgana will be able to figure this out. If anyone can defeat this Sorceress, it’s you.’ Gwaine swallowed, backing away towards the wall while watching as Merlin swiped at a stray tear and looked down to the book.

Merlin was a sorcerer.

It suddenly made far too much sense. One too many lucky escapes, bandits that got hit by branches or tripped over roots. How Merlin survived, when they kept on being attacked again and again.

‘I was so busy keeping Arthur safe, I forgot Gwaine.’ Merlin stated, while Gwaine slowly opened the door and tried to slip through. Not before he heard Merlin’s last words, broken and raw in a way that had him shuddering.

‘How could I have forgotten _Gwaine_?’

**

The Knight entered the room where the others stood, after making a quick stop in the kitchens. It had been quite fun to steal pieces of food, the moment he picked them up completely, they disappeared like he did. He had taken his boot off, and watched as that became solid once it left his body. So, he’d taken some of the best foods and then spilt flour all over the cook, running as she shouted at the ghosts of everyone that had died in the Castle.

Merlin was back in the room, standing by Arthur’s side like nothing had happened. Morgana was being debriefed, looking slightly nervous as Arthur questioned the type of Magic.

‘I… if it was apparition…’

‘Can you guys hear me?’ The first time he’d spoken, and he was disappointed to note that nobody reacted.

The next best thing was taking his boot off and throwing it at Lancelot.

A silence fell, the Knight catching it before turning towards him.

‘Was that…’

‘A ghost?’ Elyan looked terrified at the prospect, but Gwen stepped forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was Merlin that snatched the boot, turning to Arthur.

‘It’s Gwaine’s.’ Of course he’d know that.

‘That doesn’t mean…’ Gwaine took off the other one, placing that down as well. Another silence, Merlin taking a step closer.

‘Gwaine?’ He could have cried in relief, reaching out for Merlin and placing a hand on his shoulder. The Sorcerer gasped, before Gwaine snatched his neckerchief and watched as it vanished as well. While the group came to terms with the fact that Gwaine was currently invisible, the Knight felt the fabric. Softer than he expected, and he reached out for Merlin once more.

The sorcerer held still, let him tie it gently.

‘How do we know it’s definitely him?’ Leon questioned, while Arthur snorted.

‘Would anyone be that gentle with Merlin?’ It was received with silence, before Gwaine reached for the clip at the back of his neck. He undid it, and while the others were talking, reached for Merlin’s hand. He placed the chain into it, watched as Merlin turned it over. It was tucked into his pocket, proof between the two of them.

**

‘Morgana’s working on the counter spell.’ Merlin informed the space beside him, knowing Gwaine was following. It was his Magic that told him, and if he’d listened earlier, he was sure that Gwaine had been there when Merlin stormed out.

‘She’s good with Magic, from what I’ve heard.’ He quickly added the last bit on, realising he’d almost walked into that situation. But it was Gwaine. The Knight he’d been ready to tell. The Knight that had followed him even though Morgana had the Magic, and…

He had been in the room.

‘Oh Goddess…’ He spun, staring at the space where Gwaine probably was.

‘No, no you couldn’t… I was going to tell you.’ He was, he would have told him, he just was so terrified that Arthur would make him leave. His panicking sent him backwards, away from the space, and something closed around his wrist. A hand, Gwaine was trying to hold him, but was it to attack or help?

Merlin halted when something pressed to his lips. A warm pressure, deepening when Merlin didn’t fight, when he reached for where Gwaine’s chainmail would have been and tugged him closer.

Then he realised just what he’d done, and what it would look like if anybody walked around the corner. He took a step back, but kept the hold on the air that was the Knight.

‘I’m guessing that means we’ll talk about it later?’ Merlin joked, even if he was still panicking. He could imagine Gwaine’s chuckle, the fond look that would be shot his way.

**

‘The spell can only be reversed by a Sorcerer of equal or more strength.’ Morgana admitted to the group. Gwaine turned to look at Merlin, who was doing his best to stare at the boots he was wearing.

‘Are… are you strong enough?’ Morgana hesitated at that, looking out of the corner of her eye at Merlin.

‘With a little help, maybe. I know somebody, a friend I’ve been meeting outside Camelot.’ Arthur began to lecture her, scolding her for being so risky.

‘Please tell me it’s a woman.’ Arthur stated, because if the King’s sister had been sneaking out to meet a man, there would be trouble. From what Merlin had mumbled under his breath, Morgana was still working to gain Arthur’s trust with her Magic. It was what made Merlin keep it from everyone.

‘Of course it is.’ Gwaine was free to laugh, because nobody could hear him. Merlin was scowling, and he could already tell this would be brilliant.

Gaius found it funny as well. Gwaine sat on the bench in the Physician’s home, occasionally picking up potions just to annoy the old man, while Merlin chanted spells in the other room.

‘I look ridiculous.’ Came a muttered annoyance from Merlin’s room.

‘Remember, this is so that Sir Gwaine’s curse is lifted. And so that he stops stealing my phials.’ The second bit was muttered in his direction, which amused Gwaine to no end.

Eventually, the door opened.

It was a girl. Not that much older than Morgana, with slightly cropped hair and the same bright eyes. Instantly recognisable, but Arthur wouldn’t suspect a thing.

‘You should wear a cloak.’ Gaius advised, while Merlin stomped down the steps. Gwaine watched in amusement as Merlin picked it up off the back of a chair, looped it around her shoulders. Once that was done, she pulled the hood over.

‘The only ones that will be able to identify are Lady Morgana and Sir Lancelot.’ Gwaine grumbled at that, annoyed the Knight got dibs on Merlin before he did. Luckily, Lancelot’s interests lay solely on Morgana.

**

Merlin watched Morgana approach, with Gwaine by side. His Magic kept him aware, while the others stayed back. Arthur’s hand rested on Excalibur, with Gwen behind him. Lancelot gave a brief nod to Merlin, who shifted the hood back just enough to stare up to his student.

Morgana looked in awe, probably because of the complex spell.

‘Lady Sorceress, I ask with your assistance with a spell.’ Morgana began, unable to use his Druidic name for fear of the fact that he was currently in the body of a woman. No, he was in his own body. His Magic was the same, and he felt like himself. Just slightly different.

‘I am aware of your plight. Have you the reversal?’ Morgana unfolded the piece of paper, handing it across. They had worked on it together, the words were familiar.

‘And something belonging to the man?’ Morgana took the necklace out, the one Merlin had given to her before they walked out.

Merlin closed his fingers around it, before turning it upright. He closed his eyes, focused on the words that he had recited hundreds of times.

When he said them aloud, he knew his eyes were glowing. For the first time, he was showing Gwaine what his power was. What he could do with his gift, how he could be stronger than ever before.

And when Gwaine finally appeared, solid to all those around, Merlin couldn’t help but smile. He slowly offered out the necklace, watched Gwaine’s fingers take it from him.

‘Who knew Magic could be so sexy.’

He had a feeling they would sort this out.


End file.
